What she dreams of
by RapidHearts
Summary: All that Lucy wants is to fall in love.


Lucy was not perfect, but everybody thought she was.

Yes, she was pretty. Quite intelligent, some people may say. Her family is also wealthy. She looks like the type of girl who has everything, but that's exactly what makes her not perfect. She never wished to have all this things. She was _tired_ of it. Everybody only got close to her because of her looks, smarts and riches. Except, of course, her family and a few of her _true_ friends. However, there was something she wanted most of all, and that is to fall in love.

"Hey Babe" said the man with orange hair and seems to have used that line to all the girls he's met.

"Go away Loke" said Lucy, who waved of the guy. She was not in the mood for this so early in the morning.

"Awww, come on Babe, Spare me" Loke begged wiggling his eyebrows, trying to look attractive. He was not taking a 'no' for an answer.

"I said go away" Lucy hurriedly went to the car and for once looked back. "Don't call me Babe. It's gross" she retorted, but the man took no care of this and blew Lucy a flying kiss, then the man finally left Lucy alone.

She went in the car and arranged her things. Then, she sighed.

 _How am I going to fall in love if all boys in the world are like that? This sucks._

Lucy grieved at her own thoughts and finally took notice of her driver whose long brown caramel hair covered the seat.

"Hey Evergreen." Lucy greeted.

"Lady Lucy." Evergreen greeted back. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please before he comes back"

Evergreen giggles a little. "Alright"

She started the engine and began driving to the school. Lucy, on the other hand, began looking outside the window. She found the sun so bright, too bright.

 _Maybe something good will happen today._

Lucy was lost in thought. She began to daydream what her fated one looks like, but she couldn't capture how he looks like exactly so she always dream about a faceless stranger. She began to wish he would be, at least, handsome but kind, gentle and sweet, all the good things anyone can find in men. She sighed, but she was interrupted by a laughing driver.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Evergreen laughed some more. "You're expression is just too funny."

"I thought I looked like I was in love" Lucy frowned.

"No, you don't." Evergreen proposed. "You look like a girl who's wondering what to eat later."

"Well, that was rude" Lucy was trying not to smile. It might be a bad remark about her, but it sounded so accurate. It must be true.

"Look at yourself, laughing because you made a stupid face" Evergreen grinned.

Lucy finally cracked. She started laughing. It made her feel better than before. When she finished laughing, she settled with a serene smile on her face.

"Hey, Ever"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Me? No."

"Oh really? Then, have you hooked up with anyone?"

Evergreen looked at Lucy weirdly. "Of course, not"

Lucy faked a gasp, trying to look scandalized. "You? A woman with great looks has not hooked up with anyone. Unbelievable" Lucy was hiding her smile.

Evergreen knew where this was going. "Of course, not. I'm pure."

Lucy decided to listen.

"I wanted to have my first kiss with my one true love"

"And you did?"

Evergreen was surprised with the sudden question.

"Did you?" Lucy repeated.

Evergreen gave off a charming smile. "Of course, I did."

"Oh, who is he?"

"I don't know his name."

"What?"

"Look Lucy, when you fall in love it's not about thinking" Evergreen explained. "It's about feeling"

"I wish I could _feel_ that"

"Yes, I wish you could. I'm starting to think you're trying to look more and more like a hungry kid"

"I couldn't help it" Lucy smiled. "Falling in love is so hard"

"It's only hard because you try. It won't if you let it come naturally"

"How is that supposed to happen?"

"You just live the day normally. That's it."

"Okay, fine. But, seriously who is it?"

"It was a long time ago!" Evergreen was turning red.

Lucy wondered. Evergreen was usually stoic and now she's blushing. Love really has some amazing effects.

Moments later, they arrived at the school gates. Evergreen parked the car at the side.

"I'll go open your door Lucy"

"Alright"

Lucy waited. 10 seconds…20 seconds…60 seconds… Was it that hard to open the door? Finally, Lucy took initiative and opened the door herself. She was about to call Evergreen, but she noticed her expression.

Evergreen's face was far from a girl who's wondering what to eat later. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were pink. Lucy caught what she was looking at, a tall buff man with gray hair and silver eyes. Lucy didn't understand what's so good about that guy, but what caught her attention was the person next to him. The person was a shorter than who Evergreen was staring at, but Lucy thought he was handsome. Her eyes widened. She almost forgot how to breathe. His salmon-colored hair and brown eyes were perfection. Once again, Lucy couldn't understand what was happening to her.

What she couldn't understand most was that the faceless stranger she saw in her dreams finally had a face, and it was _him_.


End file.
